A Disney Castle Thanksgiving Feast
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Frodo roused from his sleep. Were they coming? Or was the feast happening now? How long had he been inside the guest room? The last thing he knew, he had been cordially invited to come to the grand feast at the Disney Castle. What came next… well, other than being bopped in the head by an obstructive red ball…. Major Characters: Frodo Baggins, Mickey Mouse, and Samwise Gamgee.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy. That belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. I only own the original characters, the plot, etc.

*.*.*

Frodo roused from his sleep. Were they coming? Or was the feast happening now? How long had he been inside the guest room? The last thing he knew, he had been cordially invited to come to the grand feast at the Disney Castle. What came next… well, other than being bopped in the head by an obstructive red ball…

"Frodo? Frodo, oh!" the anthropomorphic mouse Minnie called on the other side. "Come along now."

"I told you to deliver that to Chip and Dale!" the white anthropomorphic duck Donald shouted in his spitting voice.

Frodo yawned. Well, he might as well leave his room, which he did after finishing up in there… only to be bombarded by water balloons, no thanks to Peeves the Poltergeist.

"Ahahah!" Peeves shouted playfully, disappearing through the walls.

"Humph! I thought we told him to avoid the feasting table," Mickey, the anthropomorphic mouse, said, annoyed.

"Come on," Minnie said in a flurry.

Frodo had to move. There were so many people and animals here. But where were his friends? Well, he'd come to know them… and had to duck to avoid Peter Pan whacking him on the head. Then there were the Narnians. They were friendly people. There were fauns and centaurs heading towards the Great Hall. And then…

"Wow!" Frodo was impressed.

"Excuse me," Charlie Brown said, moving past him.

Frodo chuckled. He couldn't help himself. But what was a white beagle with spots doing there… and making food with his tiny yellow birds. He shrugged. Oh well. Now to find his spot. And there were his hobbit friends, gesturing to him over to their table.

"Gawrsh!" Goofy, the anthropomorphic dog, said, nearly spilling the cranberries.

"Frodo!" Merry Brandybuck cried. Frodo sat down between him and Samwise Gamgee. Merry added, clasping his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Big day."

"I wonder why," Frodo said.

"Ron, you're eating too fast!" Hermione Granger, a bushy haired girl, shouted.

"Hermione!" Ron Weasley, a ginger haired boy, said, stunned.

"So when's the feast starting?" Pippin Took asked, massaging his stomach.

"Here you go!" Goofy said, bringing Frodo and his friends a plate filled with food.

"Mmm," Pippin said, digging into his food.

"Well, let's eat," Merry said. Frodo couldn't agree more.

 _Minutes Later…_

After their first meal was gone and inside their bellies, they approached the buffet table, filled with delectable dishes, meats, cheeses, fruits and vegetables. It was splendor being a hobbit, which Merry admitted, flat out and plainly. "This is the best festival I've been to."

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Mickey shouted. "Dessert's almost ready."

"Well I'll be," Donald shook his head.

Frodo chuckled. He returned to his seat with a plate filled with turkey legs, some slices of chicken and a little bit of candied yam. His mouth watered at the sights and smells of good food and the warm autumn music taking place in the grand hall.

Dancing followed, upon which Frodo found himself dancing with several girls. Really, it was a sight to behold. Eventually, he retired from the Great Hall and back into his room. His head hit the pillow. It was so much food that, even when he slept, the familiar sounds of Bag End came to being. His eyes opened to his bedroom, inside his smial. He sighed. It was the best party he'd been to in years. And it was worth it through and through. His life felt complete and that's all there was to it for that splendid, merry time at the Disney Castle.

The End.

 _Happy Thanksgiving!_


End file.
